


Awkward Tattoos

by YukariKitsune9



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: A bit of swearing, Comedy, Fluffy, Idiots in Love, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates-Tattoos, Tattoos, mostly from Kaworu tattoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 19:37:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10815378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukariKitsune9/pseuds/YukariKitsune9
Summary: Kaworu awakes with a not so agreeable surprise in his belly, and feels ofended with his soulmate..Soulmate AU where your tattoo shows the first thing your soulmate thought when they saw you.





	Awkward Tattoos

**Author's Note:**

> And here's my work for the kawoshin/shinkawo day, with Karl and Shaun being the idiots in love they are.  
> I have to admit is a very old one, I started it in august from last year, but never got the time to end it properly.  
> Oh well, good thing I left it for today :P  
> The prompt came from here:  
> http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/147813804435/soulmate-au-where-your-tattoo-shows-the-first  
> http://promptsfordays.tumblr.com/post/148018290230/additional-things-about-the-first-thought
> 
> See you at the end of this fic~

**What an asshat.**

Kaworu was staring with disbelieve at the not so discreet at all tattoo that appeared in his belly. The red letters imprinted with Mistral typography in a horizontal position where so evident, the albino was glad that at least it was easy to hide.

He surely wasn’t happy to know that his soulmate though that of him, indeed he was disgusted. But at the same time was curious about the reason and who could be this person. The day before, he started to study in a new school in Tokyo, after begin transferred from Germany. Most of his new classmates where excited and maybe a little too much happy with his arrival. Especially the girls, they crowded around him like crows, as if he was a delightful prey.

“I wonder who could be.” Maybe it was a male classmate.

His thoughts guided to the memory of a boy who isolated himself at the most distant desk from that class. A poker face was the only expression he wore the entire day, and in the albino opinion was a waste since the brunette was kind of cute.

“No, it’s probably not him. He didn’t even look at me the entire day.”

Kaworu decided it was for the best to not think in that for now. He just covered the tattoo with some bandages before heading to school.

.

.

As soon he arrived there, Kaworu noticed something strange. That brunette boy with poker face now was wearing the winter uniform, and it was still the start of autumn. From afar was obvious that the boy was uncomfortable thanks to the unbearable heat from the climate of Tokyo, and wearing that black windbreaker sure was not a good idea.

“Hey! Are you fine?” the albino asked the brunette politely.

The boy moved only his eyes, like he was too much bothered with his presence to move its head. An annoyed sign escaped through his lips before the boy closed his biology book in a not at all delicate way.

“Is this something of your business?”  The boy asked in a rude way.

“Oh well, not exactly. I was just worried.” He answered a little confused with the other attitude.

“Then don’t bother yourself with this.” That was the only answer he received before the boy put his earphone on and started to hear his Walkman in an obviously loud sound.

 _What is wrong with him?_ He thought with himself before heading to his desk, which was exactly in front of the brunette. Leaving his wallet in the floor, he leaned in the wood surface and started to imagine why he was rejected like that.

But he couldn’t figure out the reason, nothing came to his mind and after spending three classes only thinking about that, he decided it was for the best to just ignore.

At break time Kaworu headed to the rooftop, so he could relax a little since the class was kind of noisy. As he reached the door to outside they noticed it was already open. Sneaking to see if there was someone, a singular presence caught his attention.

The poker face brunette was sleeping while leaning to the wire fence. He still looked very uncomfortable with the heat, and was sweating liters. The albino walked towards him quickly and as soon he approached, the boy opened his eyes.

“What are you doing here?” The brunette asked annoyed, but his voice was kind of weak.

“Don’t matter. What the hell is wrong with you? It looks like you’re going to faint.” Kaworu said worried before knelling in front of them.

“I said already, don’t bother yourself with this.” He said even more aggressive.

“Say whatever you want, I’m still worried with you.”

“Why are you even worried with someone you’re not even friends with?”

He didn't know. For sure they both just meet in the previous day, not even spoke with each other, and on top of that he didn't have any idea what was his name. But even so, the albino was still worried with that brunette.

“Tsc. Just leave me alone.” The boy said before trying to get up of the floor.

And then suddenly they lost consciousness, not bumping his head right in the concrete floor because the albino was quickly enough to hold him. Worried, Kaworu touched the other forehead only to notice a high fever.

He ran to the infirmary with the brunette in his arms, calling the attention of every single person he passed by. And as soon they arrived there he noticed the doctor was absent.

“Argh, you’re kidding me.”

Without too much of a choice, Kaworu decided to lay down the boy in one of the beds. Sweating and with a flimsy breath, the brunette seemed to be getting even worse.

“Tsc, what should I do?”

Looking around he couldn’t find anything he could use to help the other, not even the controller of the air conditioner. Until he finally noticed a towel near the sink. The albino poured some water on the piece of fabric, and twisted it before placing it on the other forehead.

“This should help a little. But I need to do something about this windbreaker.”

He decided to remove that black piece of clothing since it seemed to just worsen the other health. As he loosened the buttons, it started to remove the right sleeve, and then finally the left one.

“What the….!!”

Kaworu widened his eyes as soon he noticed the red tattoo written with an elegant calligraphic typography and in a vertical position. It was covering his entire shoulder and only ended in half of his forearm, the writing begin **So cute. I wanna bite him**.

Realization came to his mind as soon he recognized these words begin the same he thought about the brunette in the previous day. And together with that, he felt very _offended._ Surely his thought where not exactly agreeable to have imprinted for the rest of its life, but the brunette one was even worse. Now his soulmate had a compliment, and he had swear in his belly until the day he would die. Kaworu was not even a little happy with that, especially because he had gained some interest in that boy.

He decided again to just ignore everything, and put back the other clothing in his body since he did not wanted them to figure out he saw that tattoo. The albino waited the doctor arrive, and when this finally happened, he left before the brunette awoke.

The day passed, the poker face boy didn't come back for its last classes. Kaworu returned to his home still angry with his soulmate, but at the same time was worried with him. Night arrived, and he was still thinking about him. Even in his dreams the only person that would came to its mind was that brunette he did not even know the name.

.

.

On the next day Kaworu awoke still thinking the same, and it was starting to annoy him somehow.  It felt like that boy dominated his entire existence, and they barely meet.

“Argh! Okay, I give up. My soulmate doesn’t even treat me well, and I’m here daydreaming about him.” Still feeling irritated, he wore his clothes and then headed to school.

When he arrived at the class, the albino noticed his soulmate sleeping in its desk. It was still wearing the winter uniform, but this time his coat was opened, probably to not suffer with the heat. As Kaworu sat on his chair, he opened one of his books in an aleatory page and started to read it. The German poetry was interesting, but he couldn't even concentrate well. And then he felt something poking in his shoulder.

As he moved his body to face his back, he noticed the brunette had awaked, and now was looking at him a little shy, even though his face looked like he was in a funeral.

“What’s it?” Kaworu asked curious, hiding that he was still offended.

“Hm…..thanks, for helping me yesterday.” The brunette said a little weak.

“Oh. No need to thank me.” He answered surprised. He wasn't expecting the other to say that, especially after everything that happened in the previous day. “May I ask something?”

“What’s it?” The brunette asked curious.

“Why you threated me that way yesterday?”

“It’s strange to have someone like you helping me.” He answered a little annoyed.

"It is?" Now he was curious, he could not understand why the other felt like that.

"Why wouldn't it? You're the kind of person that just ignore people like me."

"No I'm not. Begin honest I just wanted to chat with you."

"If you're acting so friendly with me out of pity, then leave me alone"

Now he was feeling even more offended and angry with his soulmate. Begin judged like that was not agreeable, and now he had decided, he would make everything it was possible to change how the other saw him, for whatever reason he didn't knew.

"You know, people shouldn't judge someone like that." He said before closing his poetry book.

"Except when they act like it can do whatever they want." The other seemed to start to dislike the albino presence.

"I do? Well let me tell you something." Kaworu said while crossed his arms. "I may be what you are telling me. But I would never talk with someone out of pity. Indeed, why you think that if I don't even know who you are or your name?"

The brunette moved his eyesight to the window at his left, and it was obvious that the albino question made him uncomfortable. Kaworu sighed before poking the other face for some time, finally recovering his attention. A very annoyed sight was focused to him.

"Common, let's forget that alright?" The albino said before it started to poke the other forehead. "Can we at least try to be friends?"

"…..why you would want to be friends with me?" He asked suspicious.

"You seemed interesting. And besides, I want to change the way you see myself. Isn't it more than enough reason?"

"You're even more strange than I thought." The poker face boy sighed heavily, before crossing its arms. "I can talk with you, but don't expect me to be your friend."

"Well, that's a start at least." A bright smile took shape in his lips. "I'm Kaworu, Nagisa Kaworu. And you?"

"…....Ikari Shinji."

.

.

.

A long time passed since the day they meet, autumn ended in an instant, and winter as well. Through these two seasons, the albino and the brunette finally started to get along without fighting at each five minute. Kaworu soon forgot that he was upset with his soulmate, especially after he noticed that Shinji was even more cuter than he could even imagine.

Now more than before, the brunette dominated his entire mind. The albino engraved every aspect he most loved about the other, his rare smiles, bright brown eyes, and its cute upset face that he loved so much to the point Kaworu would provoke them just to see it. And as time passed Kaworu finally could understand why the other always acted in cold way with almost everyone, the only exceptions begin his sister Rei, his friend Asuka, and now him, sometimes. He heard about its father, the death of his mother, years that Shinji expended living with his aunt. The albino heart almost broke when he first saw the brunette crying after telling the whole story.

After that he promised to not harm the other as it was being done to him until now. And for its surprise Shinji believed him. It didn't take too long before the brunette and the albino started to share the same house, as Kaworu already lived alone and Shinji wanted some space for himself for a while, away from his family. The place was simple, only a room with space enough for an open kitchen with basic utensils, a bed, shelves with tons of books, a television that was barely even used, an old wardrobe, and last but no less important, a door that leaded to a tiny bathroom.

They still were not a couple, but for Kaworu it was already something.

Now it was the first days of spring, and both where planning to spend the next day at a Sakura Festival.

"Shiiinji-kun, can you pick the plates?" The albino said loudly.

"I already put them at the basket. Haven't seem it?" Shinji replied a little annoyed.

"Oh. Sorry, I think I'm little distracted."

"A little? They're right in your front Nagisa."

"You can be so mean sometimes." Kaworu said provoking the other with a childish tone.

The brunette simple ignored them, but his expression was of someone completely annoyed, and it already made Kaworu smile.

"Well, I think we already have everything done for tomorrow." The albino was saying while picking something that was left at the floor.

He didn't noticed, but Shinji was still watching him even though was still angry. His attention was on his shirt because it has lifted a little since the other was totally curved, and now the bottom of his back was exposed. A weak gasp escaped through his mouth when he noticed some bandages on the other belly.

"Shinji? Something is wrong?" Kaworu asked worried.

"What happened to your back Nagisa?" He said in way it looked like he saw a ghost.

"My back? What do y....." He became even more pale as soon he understood what Shinji was talking about. "Hm, it’s nothing. No need to worry about that."

"Nagisa don't lie." Now the brunette was even more angry because he knew the other was hiding something.

The albino stayed quiet, not knowing what to do in that moment. He could just tell the truth about the tattoo without mentioning he knew Shinji was his soulmate. On the other hand, he wanted to take the risk and admit everything.

He had finally accepted that mark and was fine with it. He was thinking about telling the truth for a while. Both where in good terms now, the constant fights were slowly reducing, they basically acted like a couple most of time. But Kaworu feared the possibility of rejection, it was the last thing he wanted.

His eyes focused on Shinji, who looked even more impatient because of the silence. _Maybe I should try_ he though not so much confident.

"Hm... there's no need to worry, I'm not hurt, it’s just...my....soulmate tattoo." His voice was kind of weak at the end of his sentence.

His eyes where focused on the floor, waiting for the other response, however nothing happened, the silence was still prevailing. Worried he looked at Shinji and noticed he was completely confused, with an expression of shock.

"Who?" Shinji seemed to be a little annoyed while asking.

"Shinji?"

"Who is? Why you never told me before?!" He continued even more irritated.

"Hey, calm down Shinji." The albino was confused with the suddenly change of mood from the other, he wasn't expecting this kind of reaction.

"How do you expect me to? Hidden something that important, I thought you relied on me!!"

"And I do!" He could fell his mind going numb, frustration taking over all his being.

"Then why?!!"

"Because it’s you!! You are my soulmate!!!" They ended shouting more louder than expected, and as soon he noticed what have done, covered his mouth with both hands.

He could see Shinji even more confused than before, it looked like he even lost its voice for a while. None of them had the courage to spoke anything, till the brunette finally asked the other.

"How do you know?" His voice was full of doubts and tiny drops of fear.

"I....saw yours at that time. When you fainted in the rooftop, I took you to the infirmary and....since you weren't feeling well I thought that removing your windbreaker would help....I guess you can figure out the rest." He was embarrassed to talk it all, but somehow at least his chest felt less heavy after finally admitting that.

“You…all this time…” The albino could see the other getting angry again, and so to avoid any more discussions he interrupted him.

“I was scared for a time, these past weeks I thought about telling you, but like, you’re kinda unpredictable.” He said while trying to elaborate his thoughts.

“…But if you saw such a long time.”

“Because I was really offended with you.” Now he was completely sarcastic, and his expression was of pure irony. 

“What?! You have any idea what the hell you have imprinted on my arm?!”

“Of course, a compliment. Better than a giant swear that will stay imprinted to the rest of my life.” He said sassy before relaxing both hands on his waist.

Again, the brunette went silent, still wearing an expression of angriness, then confusion, till he finally looked like he felt embarrassed and guilty. Eyes tracked on the floor, Shinji took his left forearm with his right hand in a forceful manner, nothing knowing anymore what to say to his soulmate.

Sighing a little Kaworu fixed his eyes in Shinji, trying to think what to do now that both of them are a mess. He wanted that moment to happen a little different in his mind, but in the last he was relived his feelings did not got rejected.

“Look I already got used to it, and I forgive you for that if you are worried about it.” Kaworu said while walking to where Shinji was still standing, and finally came to a stop in front of him before saying his next words. “And I’m sorry….for looking at yours without your permission.”

Both where silent for a while, again, awkwardness nearly palpable filling the atmosphere of their shared room. One had his heart skittish beating, to the point he felt like his ribcage was going to break from the intensity, and the other, well, anyone could see that they were still felling terrible, but at least happy that some of his fears where stupid. Happy that he had opened his heart all this time to the right person.

“It’s fine Nagisa.” The brunette finally answered, letting himself loose the tension in his shoulders a little. “Honestly…I don’t know. I admit I’m not happy that you found mine the way you had, but I’m not angry, just a little….disappointed things went awkward again.”

“It seems things always start awkward between us.” A timid smile took place in his face, still embarrassed but hopeful at the same time. “You know….I have to admit I thought you would reject me first thing after telling you the truth.”

“If you had confessed this in the first weeks, probably.”

“And now?”

“Hm….” Closing his eyes a little, he feigned indecision, keeping his arms crosses in his chest.

“Shinji-kun!” the other whined revolted, sulking like a child, which caused his partner a fit of laugh.

“Of course I’m not going to reject you, dummy.” He said while trying without success to recompose himself.

Kaworu’s heart suddenly felt really really light, fluttering like a beautiful feather in the middle of a gentle breeze. If he loved his partner angry faces, this one, full of laughter and sincerity made him smitten. Butterflies grew agitated I his stomach, flying crazy and full of bright life, and love coiled in every part of his being and soul.

His soulmate had accepted him. Forgave him.

And by all Kaworu could see, love was starting to swell Shinji’s heart as well, if his blushing face and relieved smile could tell anything. But more importantly, his eyes, where full of affection.

Moved by his excitement, the albino gave the other a bone crush hug, hiding his blushing face in slender shoulders. And the best part, is that Shinji returned the hug not long after, still laughing like he never did before.

Later that night, they both decided to show each other their tattoos. Shinji nearly died of embarrassment when he saw the result of his thought imprinted in a terrible typography in his partner belly, and Kaworu wanted to hide in the deepest hole from earth when it finally hitted him that Shinji’s tattoos not only was not discrete, but definitely indecent to be show in public.

In common agreement, it was decided that their tattoos where going to be a secret between then, and somehow, they were going to find a way to hide Shinji’s one.

For now thought, all they wanted was to forget all that awkwardness, and look forward to share they first cherry blossom view together, as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

> And thank you for reading it until the end.  
> It's my first time posting anything in this place, although I have some others posted in my tumblr.  
> English is not my first language so there may have some erros as I don't have a beta, so if you want to point out anything feel free :3
> 
> If you want to chat with me find me on my tumblr: yukarikitsune9


End file.
